


A Gift from Grell

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask box fic for tumblr prompts. This one was: "Alan/Eric/Grell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift from Grell

When Alan shows up to his graduation party, Grell is delighted. It’s a three-person party, one that Eric nor Alan knew they would be attending.

 _“Happy graduation, dove,”_ Grell purrs, after they’ve all agreed, and Alan is inside of her. _“I hope you’re enjoying your gift.”_

Alan very much is, just on the verge of coming as he fucks Grell who is very enthusiastically giving as good as she gets.

However, it’s the sensation of Eric behind him, lips against his neck—a first and single kiss—that makes Alan come, shuddering.

Grell just smirks afterward, and leaves them alone.


End file.
